


Sticking To Fingers

by dazzledictator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzledictator/pseuds/dazzledictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impactor has tolerated hours of poetry, now he wants to thoroughly enjoy making Megatron sputter out sounds other than fancy drivel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticking To Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baiku (KasMuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/gifts).



> Requested @tumblr. Very much PWP.

“Hey, Megatron…” Impactor’s grin was smug and his fingers deliciously rough, two of them buried up to knuckle in Megatron’s port. ”How about reciting your poems now?”

Megatron groaned, far beyond words, let alone poetry. The warm weight of the other miner was holding the aspiring poet down, one of Impactor’s heavy arms pressed across his chest while the other reached down to push thick fingers even deeper into Megatron’s hungrily lubricating valve.  The grey mech tried to buck his hips, nodes deeper in his port craving attention. Impactor tutted, leaning more of his weight on the broad chest to keep his partner from moving too much. He had tolerated hours of poetry with minimal interruption from him, now he wanted to thoroughly enjoy making Megatron’s vocaliser sputter out sounds other than fancy drivel.

“Lost all your pretty words yet?” the purple miner teased, curling his fingers to press against a particularly sensitive node, pressing the other against the berth.

Megatron gasped static in response to the electric sensation shooting up his sensornet, fingers clutching the berth. His hips twitched to welcome the fingers and invite them further in, his helm falling back as overload barely eluded him. The grey miner fell silent for a moment, the slick sounds of Impactor’s fingers working his valve and the strained sputters of his own systems filling the room. Then, finally, teeth gritting as yet another brush against a valve node was  _almost_  enough, Megatron moaned, “please.”

Impactor chuckled. “Well, that  _is_  a pretty word.”

Megatron huffed, but then Impactor’s fingers slid as deep as they could go, pressing hard into a sensory cluster. Pleasure zipped up Megatron’s whole frame, making his legs scrabble for purchase, trying to push his hips more firmly against the wonderful touch, his fingers shaking as they failed to find anything to grasp or hold on to. He tensed, panting open-mouthed sounds as his whole frame tried to curl against the fingers lodged inside him, optics flickering as the sensations grew unbearable. Overload swept over Megatron, a warmth spreading from his groin to his limbs and finally taking over spark and processor as well. A loud groan left him, unrefined, and then that too faded into soft panting as the grey mech slumped against the berth, tension bleeding from his shivering frame.

As the hum of Megatron’s fans softened to a satisfied whir, Impactor withdrew his fingers from slick port, eyeing the shiny coating of fluids on them with smug delight.

Megatron onlined his optics, peering up at his fellow miner.  Voice not yet quite steady, he teased, “ready to listen to the next chapter?”

Impactor’s grin spread, infectious. Shaking his head at his smiling companion, the purple miner let his own interface panels slide open. “I think I have something more entertaining in mind. For both of us.”


End file.
